1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of preventing a display defect thereof due to a static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a device that displays an image corresponding to an external input signal in a pixel area. In general, the display apparatus includes a first substrate and a second substrate coupled with the first substrate with the two substrates facing each other, with various processes used to manufacture the first and second substrates.
During the manufacturing process, static electricity can be generated in the first substrate or the second substrate. Especially when thin layers are formed on the substrates in order to form devices, these thin layers are burnt by the static electricity, thereby causing defects in the devices.